ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Named
de:Promathia-Mission 3-5 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Prep Tips! * Make sure before you look for a party, or accept an invitation to a party, that you have finished getting the Pso'Xja Pass by trading a colored chip that you went and farmed earlier in Pso'Xja, to NPC Ghebi Damomohe at (I-7) in Lower Jeuno(any color works). The worst thing you can do is make people wait, and given the time it takes to acquire the chip and get the Pso'Xja Pass, they may not wait. * Buy some Poison Potion(1-2), Hi-Potion(1-2), and Regen-drink(1); Pear au Lait works well here. The Poison Potion are required to break Sleepga when he casts it, but will not break the "Sleep (Status Effect)" of Nightmare. The Hi-Potion and Pear au Lait are required if you want to stand a chance at living through Nightmare. * Know your destination. The tower you are going to enter is right in front of where you arrive if using the Fauregandi Outpost Teleportation(H-8). Once inside that tower, the only thing that is going to aggro you is Gazer in the first 2 zones, and that's only by sound. ** Note that as you enter and make your way to the 1st red smoke-zone point there is a Snowball in 1 room who is aggressive to Sight and Magic. If you simply just wait for him to turn his back you can run through without a problem. * Know Diabolos. This fight can be handled very easily if you just go in knowing certain things in preparation. You should try to understand the pattern of the dropped tiles so that when you see the tiles for the first time you have something familiar to relate to. You will understand better about identifying the thick-border tiles(which drop), and have a better idea what it means when you choose your places to stand. You should also note that you may very well be forced into both Sleepga range and Nightmare range. Remember there is knockback effect from Diabolos so pick a spot where you wont be moved/knocked down by it. * Finally when preparing for the fight, you will need some form of "Stun (Status Effect)"; Blue Mage and Dark Knight work well for this. It is required if you want an acceptable chance at defeating Diabolos, as this will likely mean the difference between success and failure. * Diabolos is helpless against a party that includes three Blue Mages or more using Yagudo Drinks and spamming spells that gives Stun (Status Effect). Walkthrough Getting the Pso'Xja Pass *Zone into Lower Jeuno for a cutscene. *Go to Tenshodo Headquarters and check the door for a cutscene. *Go to Upper Jeuno and talk to Monberaux in the Infirmary for a cutscene. ** Above 3 steps are PM Mission 3-4 *''(Optional)'' Go to Lower Jeuno and talk to Ghebi Damomohe, who can be found inside Neptune's Spire at (I-7). *Go to one of the uncapped Pso'Xja towers to farm chips, as for the later Chips quest. For this mission, each player only needs one, it doesn't matter which color (Gray Chip, Carmine Chip, Cyan Chip). :*Enter Pso'Xja from F-7 in Beaucedine Glacier, there are Diremite spawns right in the front that drop a Gray Chip. If you wish, you may drop into the hole on the right side of the map at I-8. This will drop you into a higher level area with more Diremite spawns. Be careful though as the Diremites in this section will aggro, and check as Easy Prey and Decent Challenge at level 74. You may want to apply Sneak before dropping into this area, as there is one Diremite spawn at the spot that you'll land. There are also Dire Bat and Snow Lizard spawns nearby in this area, the lizards can drop a Carmine Chip, and do not aggro, the bats will aggro. :*It is possible to pull Deremites up from the basement to the main floor through the small holes using magic. This makes for a much easier and safer kill. *Head back to Jeuno and trade your chip to Ghebi Damomohe in exchange for 500 Gil and a Pso'Xja Pass (key item). Diabolos *Gear up for a level 40 BCNM, and enter the tower at (H-8) in Beaucedine Glacier. *In this Pso'Xja tower, there are shimmering walls of different color. Every time you enter one you zone and all your buffs wear off. *The order of the walls to enter is red, black/purple, red, black/purple. In the first zone Sneak and Invisible are a good idea. There is one bomb that will agro sight which is the only mob on the way that will. The second zone only sneak is required. It is a good idea to Sneak through the first 2 zones, since the Gazer can Bind players, causing inconvenience. After you pass the second zone (the first black wall) you will no longer need Sneak. *After the last black zone you'll wind up in the fourth area. Ride the elevator down; Sneak is not required for this elevator. Step off the elevator and walk forward, there is a gate to the left, which your Pso'Xja Pass will open, and you will enter The Shrouded Maw where you will fight Diabolos. *You start on a platform above the battlefield. Once someone jumps, everyone else is dragged down, and the battle begins. ** The party may get Draw In by Diabolos, this will generally happen after the first person engages him. If he doesn't Draw In immediately, he will do it once any player on the top ledge gets Enmity. If he uses Draw In, then you may be placed in the center of the arena and Diabolos will be in front of you, or your party members may be Draw In scattered around the arena. If this happens, look for the portal which will indicate the front of the battlefield, and then situate yourself on the non-dropping tiles you would have agreed upon before starting the fight. ** If anyone should remain on the upper level after the initial Draw In, e.g. if a party member drops out of party after entry but before attacking Diabolos, Diabolos will continue to use Draw In repeatedly throughout the fight in vain attempt to bring the player upstairs down to his battlefield. This can create chaos as party members are repeatedly moved to and fro by repeated Draw In. The person above, being out of party, will never be pulled down but neither will Diabolos stop in his attempts to bring them down. *The battlefield consists of 25 floor squares which may be removed by Diabolos during the fight. If you fall or are on a square that is removed, you will be eaten alive by about eight waiting and hungry Diremite Assaulters. You can see which tiles will disappear before you drop into the arena; the tiles which will disappear have a thicker outline. The tiles will light up momentarily before they disappear; the light-up-to-drop time is extremely fast so make sure you are not on one. ** The tile-placement may change from fight-to-fight. Due to this it falls into being dependent on individual player experiences and therefor all Tile-placement reports should be placed on this wiki's Talk page for Tile-arrangements. ** Depending on the Tile-placement you may be able to stand out of range of Nightmare. This option may not always be available, due to various reports of different tile placements. Any and All Player reports on Nightmare-distance reports/screenshots can (and should) be found on this wiki's Talk page. ** Note: Please do not add/edit this Wiki entry regarding being out of Nightmare range. All Nightmare-range related topics should be placed in the Talk section, as it is something that relates to player experiences. Posting some kind of screenshot evidence to accompany the claim is a great and helpful idea. Such a screenshot should depict your party position on the battlefield, and the chatlog entry on your screen showing 5/6 members being affected (because 1 member is "outside of nightmare range"). *Diabolos only has around 5200 HP. Diabolos' TP attacks: *'Nightmare': Inflicts anyone on the floor with Sleep and 21HP/tick Bio. Damage will not wake you up from Nightmare, only Cure and Benediction(Benediction will also remove the Bio effect)). Nightmare can and should be interrupted with some sort of Stun (Status Effect). Nightmare can be cast more than once per fight by Diabolos. **Note that the Mission-version and Avatar-fight version of Diabolos are much different and therefore have different resistances. The Mission-version of Diabolos can be stunned with stun skills and weaponskills. All stun have a chance to fail, however methods that have been tried and tested to Stun this version of Diabolos with some success are: ** Head Butt, Stun ** Shield Bash, Weapon Bash ** Smash Axe, Tachi: Hobaku, Flat Blade, Leg Sweep, Shoulder Tackle. ** The Bard song Fowl Aubade, combined with Barsleepra, is pretty effective for helping people to wake up fast from Nightmare. Highly suggested some form of Resist Sleep. *'Camisado': Single-target physical damage and knockback. Stand with your back to the wall so that this doesn't knock you into the pit below. *'Noctoshield': Gives Diabolos the effect of Phalanx (Dispel or Magic Finale). This effect actually seems rather weak. NIN magic only dropped from 75 to 68. *'Ultimate Terror': AOE Absorb-All. Drains multiple attributes. Not too bad on its own, but it interferes with Dispelling Noctoshield. Absorbed by Utsusemi. *'Dark elemental spells': Sleepga, Sleep II, Bio II, Drain, Aspir and Blind. Finishing the Mission *After you defeat Diabolos, head back to Upper Jeuno and talk to Monberaux (G-10) to complete the mission. ---- Additional Notes See the Talk Page for additional strategy and testimonials. Game Description :;Mission Orders: Prishe has been taken to Doctor Monberaux's clinic! What ails her fragile body and what, if anything, can save her!? Game Script and cutscene video COP 3-5 Video hosted on Filefront. category:Missions Category:Chains of Promathia Missions http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCHded4lFHk (Fight video example, no storyline spoilers)